


Passing Notes

by Rosie51402



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU?, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Kylo ren is Rey’s teacher, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, takes place after tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie51402/pseuds/Rosie51402
Summary: Rey keeps finding random notes popping up everywhere she goes. She doesn’t know whose writing them but one things for certain, she’s over it. (Takes place after TLJ)





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few hours after The Last Jedi. Please comment and kudos if you can. I would love to have feedback. I hope you enjoy!

The dead of space surrounded the Millennium Falcon like a cold blanket. The merry cheer of escaping The First Order had died down some time ago and now many of the Resistance fighters were scattered across the ship trying to catch a wink of sleep. Everyone seemed to be at peace, except for Rey.

The young woman was piloting the Falcon. Pressing buttons, checking stats, rewiring configurations, and then doing it all over again. Many of these actions were unnecessary, in fact switching to auto-pilot would make the job easier, but she wanted her mind occupied. Leia knew by the rushed steps to the cockpit hours ago that the Jedi needed her space and promptly ordered that Rey would be left alone. Finn tried to fight her on the command but Poe calmed him down after a few words. They all had jobs to do and chit chat would have to come later.

You think after hours and hours of doing the exact same thing it would get tiresome, and well, it has. At this point Rey is extremely close to turning on the auto-pilot and calling it a night but she knew that if she tried to fall asleep it would never come. Tossing and turning would be a given and unhealthy thoughts would creep in. Yep, better to stay awake bored out of gourde then begging for the pain to go away.

Rey was so absorbed with piloting that she didn’t even notice Poe enter the cockpit. He leaned against the door way and watched the brunette busy herself. Taking note of the bags under her eyes and the exhausted demeanor, he let out a few words to make his presence known.

“Having fun?”

Rey jumped out of surprise and turned to look at the voice’s holder. A small, forced smile crept onto her face. Poe moved from the doorway and made his way to the co-pilot seat. He sat down and continued to look at Rey. She, on the other hand, pretended not to notice and went back to work.

Poe let out heavy sigh. “Why don’t you let me pilot this old hunk of junk for a while?”

“No it’s alright,” she didn’t even look at him,” besides you should get some rest.”

“Actually I already did,” he said matter-of-factly, getting up from his seat. “Now,” he pulled back Rey’s chair,” It’s time for you to get some shut eye.”

Rey looked up at the Resistance pilot with a blank expression. She knew she couldn’t fight him on this and win. And to be completely honest, she was to exhausted to even try.

“Okay, but only for a few hours.”

Poe smiled, content with his victory. “Of course.”

Rey exited the cockpit and entered the Main Hold. People were scattered on the ground with what little blankets and covers they could find. All of them were out like a light. She couldn’t be alone here. Next came the crew quarters. Also filled to the brim. Nope. Finally, she went to one of the many storage units. Nobody was around surprisingly. This would be a good place for the night. After rummaging through the containers she finally came across a small blanket. There was a large area in the room where Rey decided she would sleep. As she laid down, the hard, cold floor of the ship reminded her of the AT-AT home she had on Jakku. In a way it was almost comforting.

After an half an hour of tossing and turning a light half-sleep half-awake state finally came over her. Time passed slowly and it seemed as though Rey could finally get some sort of peace. That is until she was awoken by something softly landing on her head.

Grabbing at whatever it was that awoke her up she clenched it with annoyance. It was a folded piece of paper. Curious and frustrated she opened the small note. An array of familiar symbols were on the paper, but Rey couldn’t make any sense out of it.

‘Probably just trash.’

Laying back down she promptly threw the note to the corner of the room, not thinking anything of it. That is until more of these notes started to pop up.

The second note came when they located a planet that could house a new Resistance base. Rey and a group of soldiers left the Falcon in search of a suitable area to build. After walking a few miles and finding nothing, Rey heard a crunch at her feet and found a folded piece of paper stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

The note had a new set of symbols on it but what really stood out to her was the large arrow pointing to the West. Out of curiosity and suspicion she felt the need to follow the note and gave the team the idea to search in a different direction. Only a mile after fixing their route did they find a flat area that would be suitable for construction. Rey didn’t tell anybody about the note that helped them, since she herself didn’t know what to think of it.

The third note came when Rey was starting to figure how to fix Luke’s lightsaber. The small piece of paper appeared on her makeshift bench where she worked. The symbols made no sense to her as usual but this time she did try her hardest to decipher it. To no avail.

The fourth note came about a week later and she couldn’t figure out what it was linked to. She hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, so why did she get another?

The fifth note came two days later.

Then the sixth.

Seventh..Eighth...Ninth....

Then she completely stopped counting after ten because every single day a new one was popping up.

In the messages there was absolutely nothing there for her to guess what it was trying to convey. She had absolutely no clue who the author was, but one thing was for sure. Rey was completely over it. At first she was confused about the letters. Where did they come from? Who wrote them? Then came suspicion. Why were they writing to her? What was there motive? Now she honestly doesn’t care and is just really pissed.

Rey was going to find out who was sending her these notes if it was the last thing she ever fucking did. Didn’t they realize that she had no idea what was written on them? Didn’t they realize by this point that she didn’t want to bother with these stupid things? It was completely and utterly aggravating.

Rey had done everything to try and figure out who the culprit was. She cross checked handwritings through Resistance files, had BB-8 keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, and even went as far as to try and find matching paper. To no avail.

Her final plan was somewhat foolish. She was going to stay up all night waiting for the author to drop off the note in her room. Hell, Rey had gotten notes throughout many different hours of the day and there wasn’t even a guarantee that they would even come at night! That didn’t matter though. She was running out of ideas and wasn’t ready to give up.

Rey laid in her bed at her normal time, eyes closed and breath steady. If someone were to walk in there was no way to tell she was awake. The bait was set and now all that was left to do was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours had past and nothing had occurred. It was to the point where Rey was going to call it a night and actually fall asleep. That is until she felt a presence appear in the room. She opened her eyes and sat up on the bed quickly. Before Rey could even get a good look at the person, she already spoke.

“Caught you!”

There in the middle of room stood Kylo Ren. His face was filled with surprise and confusion, though it quickly changed back to a normal resting expression. Rey on the other hand was still perplexed and her mouth hung open just a bit. Rey looked down at Kylo Ren’s hand and noticed a thin piece of paper held tightly within it.

Several seconds of silence fell. The tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Both waited awkwardly for the other to say something, but at the same time neither of them wanted the other to talk. Those grueling seconds felt like hours. It was awful.

Finally Rey spoke. “You’re the one who has been leaving me those notes.”

Kylo didn’t say anything.

Several more seconds of silence fell. The Jedi killer didn’t move. His eyes only wandered out of the pure awkwardness that was present. Then, something caught Kylo Ren’s eye. It was Rey’s pouch and the notes he had left were seeping out of it and onto the floor.

“You kept them,” he said more to himself more then Rey. His gaze never left her bag.

Rey glanced at the object and then back to the man. “I wanted to know who was sending me them.” 

He looked back at Rey still amazed. “Did you read them,” he asked with what was almost like hope in his tone.

“What?” She was taken aback.

“Did you read them.”

Rey didn’t say anything. Silence befell them once again. 

“No.”

“Why,” Kylo’s voice was soft. It reminded Rey of the time he comforted her in the hut on Ach-too.

Rey kept her face straight, but made her gaze move from him to the floor.

“I can’t read.”

“What?” Kylo’s voice was still quiet but genuinely perplexed.

“I can’t read,” Rey stated firmly.

Of course she couldn’t read. It made perfect sense! Her entire life on Jakku was a fight for survival. Everyday was a struggle to get by. There was no way she would have the time to learn how to read, let alone have someone be willing to help her. It all made sense to him.

“I could teach you.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could even process them.

Her attention was back on him. “What?”

“I said I could teach you.”

Rey was in utter shock, though her calm expression stayed the same. He wanted to teach her how to read? The man who she slashed across the face with a lightsaber? The man who killed his own master for her? The man who she abandoned? He wanted to help read, even after everything that had happen between them?

“Okay.” The words also flew from her mouth before she could think.

Now it was Kylo’s turn to be shocked. “What?”

“I want you teach me how to read.”

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She actually wanted him to teach her how to read? Not the stormtrooper, not the pilot, not even his own mother, but him? He honestly didn’t think she would say yes, but was he pleasantly surprised.

“Okay.”

There first lesson began that night. Kylo helped teach her the basic galactic lexicon. Rey seemed to be a fast learner and grasped it fairly well. Though she did mix the letters G and Q up a bit.

Kylo promised he would be back the next night for their second lesson. For the rest of the day Rey was counting down the hours and trying to occupy herself. She didn’t understand why she was looking forward to it. They were just reading lessons. Nothing more.

Kylo Ren’s mind drifted from the current meeting of First Order Officials to the clock on the wall. Hux’s dulling voice had escaped his interest some time ago. He was ready for the meeting to be over with (Actually, he was ready for him and Rey’s next study session but he wasn’t going to admit that just yet)

When the day was finally over for Rey she scurried off to her room and proceeded to lock the door. Sitting on her bed patiently, time seemed to pass even slower then it did before.

What was she doing. There was a high possibility that he wouldn’t even show up! But he did go through the effort of writing all those notes for her, so he obviously wants to communicate? Maybe she’s just overthinking it.

It was another twenty minutes before she felt Kylo’s connection with the force bond. They set up their working space on the small table in her room. Kylo began recapping everything she learned the night before and then had her write down beginner words and phrases, starting out with her name.

“The the letter R produces a “Ruh” sound,” Kylo explained pointing to letter on the tablet he brought.

Rey nodded her head while writing “R” on a piece of paper.

“E makes the sound “EH” or sometimes YE,” He moved his finger from the R to the E.

Rey repeated back what he said andwrote the “E” next to the “R”.

“And the letter Y makes the “YUH” sound.”

Rey and Kylo turned their attention to the piece of paper the Jedi wrote on. In large, scribbley handwriting R-E-Y spanned across the page. A small smile grew on the Supreme Leader. Kylo looked back up at Rey.

“Do you know what it spells?”

Rey thought for a moment and then sounded out the letters. “RUH-EH-YUH.”

She repeated the consonants again while staring at the paper, then moved her head to lock eyes with Kylo.

“Rey?” Her voice came out soft, yet firm. The student wasn’t completely sure if she was correct.

“That’s right. Good job.”

There was something about hearing Kylo praise her that made Rey yearn to hear it more. So after their second lesson she started studying on her own. Yes, she still had Resistance duties to fulfill but that didn’t mean a few minutes of free time didn’t pop up within her busy schedule.

The third lesson came the next night and she got many praises from Kylo. He was truly amazed at how fast she grasped the knowledge given to her. The fourth came the next night.

Then on the fifth day something interesting happened. Rey was in need of a spare part for an X-Wing and remembered seeing a box of old ship materials in the Millennium Falcon’s storage unit.

When she entered the room her mind went back to the night some weeks ago when she had discovered her first note from Kylo Ren. The area hadn’t changed a bit since her last visit and it seemed as though no one else had even been in it since her. Maybe that also meant the old note was still in here? The Jedi swiftly made her way to corner where she had tossed what she once thought was trash.

It was still crumpled up, not at all changing since that day. Picking up the wad of paper she tried her best to smooth it out. The writing was still there, only a few of the letters smeared. Using the little knowledge she had obtained from Kylo Ren she tried to read the message. It took her a few tries, messing up some pronunciation, but after a minute she had pieced it together.

Her eyes widened, mouth parted, and an audible gasped escaped her. Then in a split second, her expression was back to normal. Turning on the heels of her boots she made a quick half walk half run to the door. The X-Wings spare parts were promptly forgotten about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey finally seemed to grasp the alphabet. Though only her and Kylo had only gotten to “L” on their last lesson, she had spent extra time studying and now could write and read several different words.

When Kylo appeared in her room she hid her excitement about showing him her progress. To be honest, Rey felt somewhat foolish. Here she was being taught by her enemy how to read and actually wanted to get his approval. Luke would be shaking his head in disappointment.

“I want to show you something.” Rey was up from the table before Kylo Ren could even get a word out. She brought him a piece of paper with about fifteen words on it. “I’ve been studying throughout the last couple of days. These are the words I’ve learned on my own.”

Kylo looked at what she had written down for him; Droid, Ship, Wookie, Blaster, Ewok, etc. You know, basic stuff, but what really caught his attention was the last thing she had written.

Ben

Rey could have learned anyone’s name. Leia, Luke, Finn, the line was endless. But she learned _his_ name. She had wanted to learn _his_ name first. She even wrote his _real_ name. Not Kylo Ren, not Supreme Leader, but Ben. This was proof to him that even after everything he has done, after all of his betrayals, after all the pain he caused her, she still saw him as Ben. She still saw the light in him.

Ben’s eyes didn’t leave the paper for a long time. In fact, Rey even thought she had crossed the line. What if writing his real name pushed Ben away from her again? What if she didn’t help him at all? What if she made things worse?

Silence filled the room like it did the first night Kylo Ren appeared. Air so thick with tension that you could a knife through it. Rey patiently waited for a response.

Slowly, Ben lifted his head from the piece of parchment. His expression resembled the one where he had pleaded with Rey to join him, eyes were wide, almost tearful, and lips were slightly parted. Finally, he spoke.

“Thank you.”

What was he was he thanking her for?For being the only one to see the light in him? For giving him a chance? For giving him another chance? He didn’t know. But somehow Rey understood.

“Of course.”

That was all that needed to be said. An unspoken acknowledgement had been made between them.

As the two continued the lesson and enjoyed each other’s presence, a smoothed out, crumply piece of paper sat in the corner on a nightstand. If a simple bystander had come across the message they would understand what it read, but not the meaning it held.

“ _I’m sorry.”_

Rey knew what it meant. Ben Solo was alive, still holding on, and she would do whatever it takes to make sure that he would come home.


End file.
